Only One, Only Once
by Peppermint Kiss
Summary: One shot in the chest, one special agent, one forensic anthropologist, one confession. What does it all add up to? Fluff alert! You have been warned. BonesBooth, rated T for some language. R&R! COMPLETE.
1. Only One

**Only One, Only Once**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fox or Bones. In fact, I own nothing except the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sleeping peacefully in bed, a smile playing on her lips. She was dreaming about one certain Special Agent, an overly protective and cocky Special Agent, but he was special to her nonetheless.

_His strong arms circled around her waist, and at the first touch, a jolt of electricity seared through her body, rendering her breathless._

_Hot breath tickled her neck and she arched her back to meet Booth's lips. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed her, as—_

_Ring! Ring!_

Temperance blearily opened her eyes to the shrill ringing of her telephone. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw it was 1:21 AM. Who would call this late?

"Hello?"

"Oh, Tempe. It's horrible." It was Angela, and at those words, Temperance's stomach plummeted.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"It's Booth, Tempe. He was on a raid with some other agents, and he got shot in the chest. I don't know how bad it is. The hospital called the lab, and then I called you."

Temperance's mind reeled. _Booth?_

"No," she whispered into the phone. "Thanks Angela. I'm going to the hospital."

"Be strong, sweetie," were Angela's words before she hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Temperance was ushered into Booth's room by a nurse, who quietly closed the door behind her.

Temperance found a chair and pulled it over to beside the bed. She stared at Booth, who was still unconscious. There was a long scrape down one cheek, and a graze on his collarbone. The left side of his chest was swathed in bandages, and the EKG monitor connected to him beeped steadily.

Impulsively, she reached out and wrapped his large hand in both of her slim ones. "Oh Booth," she whispered. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inky night had started to turn into a brilliant dawn sunrise when Booth shifted in bed and opened his eyes, landing on the lightly dozing woman sitting next to his bed. The movement awoke Temperance, and her eyes flew open. "Booth! You're awake!"

"Yeah." He groaned as he tried to stretch. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you got shot in the chest," Temperance told him. "Luckily, they both missed your heart, although the doctors are worried some bullet fragments might be lodged in your heart." As she spoke, her eyes softened considerably from the worry she had been experiencing. "How do you feel?"

"My head had a major headache and feels considerably woozy. My right foot has fallen asleep, my neck is sore from being in this position for so long, and my left side is hurting like hell. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Temperance laughed and squeezed Booth's hand. "Go back to sleep," she advised. "It'll make you forget the pain."

Booth gave a half smile and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, when Temperance though Booth had fallen asleep, she stroked his hand. "Don't die on me, Seeley Booth," she murmured.

Booth crack open an eye and stared at Temperance. "I didn't know you cared."

Temperance lightly swatted Booth's arm. "Of course I care, you cocky, self-righteous ass," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course I care."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _And that's the end of chapter one! Yes, this was a short chapter, but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head and to start writing! Well I hope all of you liked this first chapter. Reviews are chocolate love!_


	2. Only Once

**Only One, Only Once – Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox, or anything associated with Bones or Fox. I'm just a poor fanfiction writer who owns the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------

From the last chapter:

_A few minutes later, when Temperance though Booth had fallen asleep, she stroked his hand. "Don't die on me, Seeley Booth," she murmured._

_Booth cracked open an eye and stared at Temperance. "I didn't know you cared."_

_Temperance lightly swatted Booth's arm. "Of course I care, you cocky, self-righteous ass," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course I care."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Booth had drifted off to sleep again, and Temperance was content just to stroke his hand and watch the sunlight outside cast gentle rays on his sleeping face. Her eyes wandered over his body, particularly appreciating the fact that he was shirtless, and the blanket only covered up to his waist. _He looks like a Greek god, _Temperance thought_. My fabulous, incredibly sexy Greek god._

Temperance immediately giggled after that thought, but stopped the moment Booth stirred. However, he just made a muttering sound and lapsed into peaceful silence again. A smile played on Tempe's lips, as she imagined Booth as a Greek god. God status would probably only stoke the flames of his ego higher.

"Even if you're not a Greek god in real life, you're _my_ Greek god," Temperance whispered to Booth.

---------------------------------------------------------

At around 9 o'clock, the "squints" filed in for a visit with Booth. Angela chatted quietly with Temperance, Hodgins stole Booth's hospital pudding, and Zach flitted around the sides of the room. All as usual.

There were no new cases for Tempe's team in the lab, so they stayed until noon before farewells were bade. Temperance returned back to her position next to Booth's bed.

Booth floated in and out of consciousness and the world of dreams through most of the afternoon. He gave a few sleepy smiles to Temperance throughout the rest of the day, but never talked much before dozing off again.

It was dusk, when the orange fireball was dipping below the horizon, when Booth opened his eyes again. This time, he seemed more…alert. More sensitive to the movement going around him.

"Bones?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I'm here," she said automatically, squeezing his hand. "I'll always be here for you."

"Bones…I need to tell you something." His voice was barely more than a rasp, and Temperance immediately grew concerned.

"Booth, it can wait until you're out of the hospital—"

Booth cut her off. "No. It can't wait. I need to tell you now."

Temperance sighed in defeat. She could never win when Booth got that stubborn gleam in his eyes. "Then go on. But don't tire out yourself."

Booth licked dry lips before starting. "Remember the first time we met? You looked at me as if I were a big, nasty bug. I thought you looked like an annoying prissy know-it-all."

Temperance laughed at the memory. On that day, she hadn't believed that she was going to be working with this cocky FBI agent who never listened to what she said.

Booth went on. "But really, what was running through my mind was how beautiful you were. I had never met a woman before in my life, I thought, that was more beautiful than you…Temperance."

Tempe's heart skipped a beat when he said her given name. No matter how shitty he looked right then, no matter how his voice rasped, her name still sounded incredibly sexy rolling off of his tongue.

"I went out with Tess—hell, Tess even moved in with me. But the whole time, every time I looked at you, I felt a love even greater than I had experienced for anyone else—Rebecca, Tess, _anybody_."

"I don't know what it is about you, Bones. Your fierce determination, your courage, your adorable obliviousness to the modern world…"

"But Bones—Temperance—the one thing I do know is that ever since I've met you, I've loved you, Temperance Brennan."

Temperance gasped at his confession and her eyes met his chocolate-brown ones. She was utterly speechless…yet felt so much comfort seeing the degree of love expressed in his eyes.

And that was when she knew.

"Bone--Temperance…" Booth rasped out. "Do you…feel the same?"

Tears stung her eyes for the second time in 24 hours, and Temperance clutched Booth's hand as if it were her lifeline. Her green eyes softened, as she quietly murmured: "Yes, I do. I love you too, Seeley Booth."

Booth smiled at her, a warm smile that melted her heart all over again. "I would kiss you at this moment, but as you can see, my whole body hurts like hell and it would be kind of awkward. But Temperance, the moment I get out of this hospital, I promise that I'll give you the most breathtaking kiss ever."

Temperance gave a soft chuckle. "I know you will."

She kept on murmuring sweet nothings to Booth until deep breaths told her that he had lapsed into sleep again. Temperance smiled to no one in particular as she caressed Booth's hand.

She didn't notice someone who also happened to listen in by a crack in the door to their heartfelt confession of love.

And outside of the door, Angela smiled. She knew they would have admitted it to each other in the end.

-_fin_-

A/N: _And so it ends, a fluffy, PWP story. Reviews are always love! –peppermint-kiss234_


End file.
